Currently the use of laser in different applications is normal practice, as well as the use of robots to guide the beam of light in the desired direction.
The use of a laser combined with a robot poses some important problems concerning the guiding of the beam of light from the laser generator to a outlet part or applicator, as the optical arm used to guide it must be able to accompany the robot in its movements.
To achieve this, some of the currently used optical arms are comprised of a series of tubular lengths which are placed parallel to each of the robot arms and which are joined together by means of some articulations, whose rotation axes coincide with each one of the rotation axes of the robot, these articulations including a mirror responsible for making a change in direction of the beam of light, which passes through the inside of the optical arm in each one of these articulations.
These optical arms, apart from been excessively complicated, limit the robot movements to a large extent.
In other cases the laser generator is placed in an area close to the robot, using an optical arm with long stretches and the necessary articulations so that the end part of the optical arm, mounted on the sixth arm of the robot, is able to following the movements of the latter. In this case the optical arm hangs from some supports that considerably stand out from the robot, limiting its movements as well as its area of action to a great extent.